The First Hug
by DarkMgc
Summary: Cute oneshot for Supermartian!


**STORY TAKES PLACE IN SEASON ONE BEFORE THEY DATE**

"Hey your names Megan right?" Megan looked up from the lock of her locker to face a blonde handsome boy, wearing a happy harbor varsity jacket. She couldn't help but blush at how handsome he was and at how he was leaning on the locker next to hers…which was pretty close for comfort.

"Uh..yeah I am. Um, who might you be?" Megan asked taking a step back as he took a step closer.

"My names Nick." He smiled showing up his pure white teeth, Megan could tell he used to have braces. "Captain of the Lacross team. And your runner up for captain of the cheer team right?"

"Um, yeah." Megan tried hard not to look into those attractive eye's and build figure. The guy was almost as handsome as Connor. It wasn't in till she got her head on straight to notice that she could see a group of guys also in varsity jackets giggling as the stared at the two.

"Listen, I was wondering, you and Kent, you two aren't together right? Just friends living in the same neighborhood?" He smiled as if he had a trick up his sleeve.

"Yeah…" Megan felt a disappointment run down her stomach.

"Cool, cool.." He nodded biting his lower lip looking away. Was this an awkward conversation or what?

"So!" Megan snapped back into reality "How bout it? Italian after school? Group study, just you and me?"

_Is he trying to ask me out?_

"I know what your thinking, I barley know you and you barely know me. I promise you this is no joke. I mean.." He cleared his throat before getting close enough to look straight into her human brown eyes. "It's obvious you like that Kent kid, but trust me, he doesn't deserve you as a friend. The kids a freak who loses his temper at almost everything. You guys hang out a lot but do really think he even likes you? I mean has ever smiled or even gave you a hug?"

Megan could believe her ears. Of course Connor likes her, their teammates. He gives her rides to school, he saves on missions, he eats dinner with her every day. Connor and herself were friends right? Okay, the guy did have a chip on his shoulder, and was mean to her in the beginning. Aaand kinda rolls his eyes at her a lot. But they were still friends right?

"I'm sorry Nick but I have to decline. You had a slight chance but then you opened your mouth about Connor. No I don't wish to go on a date with you."

Nick stood with stare for a second but then turned to face his friends who were wondering what was going on. He then turned back to Megan glared at her.

"Listen." He grabbed the front of her white shirt slightly (his jackets covering it) and glared down at her as he spoke in a low voice. "You **have **to go out with me. **No one** says no to me, you can embarrass yourself by hanging out with that **freak** but you will **not** embarrass me by rejecting me for no reason. Now all I did was tell you truth, besides, your talking to a rich and popular guy here." He lifted her chin to look into the frightened eyes "I'm sorry if seemed to scare you. Just…hurry up and say yes, class is about to start."

"But I-" She didn't know what to do! She could use her powers on him , it probably would blow her cover. He felt him hold tighter on her shirt.

"Dumb girl just-"

Megan didn't even have time to blink before she saw a Connor pop out of nowhere and grab him by his jacket and throw him across the hall. Making everyone in the hall stare in awe and fear.

(LATER)

The ride home was silent. Megan couldn't help but feel awkward as he drove the motorcycle around town. It wasn't intill they reached the cave that she finally spoke up.

"Um, thanks for…you know, backing me up before."

He faced her as he removed his helmet and placed it on the back of the bike. He had no emotion on his face more than usual.

"And I'm sorry, you had to take two weeks suspension for me as well."

"Hm, don't worry about it. " Connor walked toward the front entrance before speaking again. "I'm sorry if haven't been a good friend. Being trapped in that Cadmus pod for most of my life makes it hard to adjust actually being around people. Especially if those people don't look at an object or experiment."

_So he did over hear our conversation. _"Hey." She came closer to him to look him in the eye "My childhood wasn't happy either, yet here we are."

She smiled sweetly at him before wrapping her arms around him. It was then she realized she had ever given him a hug. And Connor was just standing there not knowing what to do with himself. After a while she thought maybe he thought the hug was too long for comfort before she began to let go but felt hands surrounding her shoulders a second later.

"I've never gotten a hug before sorry." He murmured embarrassed into the top of her head.

"It's okay." She hugged him tighter giggling "It's perfectly fine."

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Happy 18****th**** to me!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**BEST WISHES!**


End file.
